Intoxicating
by justforgetit
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mai HiME does not belong to me. Obviously.

* * *

Natsuki Kuga closed her eyes and tried to ignore the gut twisting taste of the liquid. She felt it slip down her throat, and soon; what started as subtle warmth had turned into a bubbling, burning sensation. Cringing, she slammed down the empty shot glass. 

"Damn, tastes horrible." She noted.

"And for good reason. It would be far easier to become an alcoholic if it tasted like candy."

"I s'pose you're right. Do'ya want any?"

"Natsuki is beginning to slur her words. No, I do not want any. Unless there is something tea flavored stashed away somewhere?"

"Most shertinally not. Ish either this-" she lifted a bottle whisky, "or shum beer. Speaking of which, sounds good 'bout now."

"I believe that wouldn't be wise. No matter how much alcohol is consumed, today still happened. Tomorrow the problem will still be there, and on top of it will be a hangover."

The dark haired girl shrugged.

"I jush don't know where it came from. I've ne'er been fired 'efore."

"I don't know either. You are a great mechanic. So it's their loss, not Natsuki's. They are the ones who should be drinking their sorrows away."

"Oi, Shizuru. Don't say something like that." Natsuki uncrossed her legs, and, with some difficulty; rose to her feet. "An now for that beer…" Her companion stood as well and made her way to Natsuki's refrigerator. Having the advantage of sobriety, Shizuru reached their destination first and took the remaining beverage.

"Ah thanks, you didn't hafta get it for me"

"I didn't. I am keeping it from Natsuki. Unless, of course, she wants to try and take it from me." The blond answered in her usual flirtatious voice. Natsuki watched as Shizuru slipped her hands behind her back, hiding the beer from sight.

Natsuki scowled and took steps towards Shizuru and soon stood toe to toe with her.

"Well? Go on. Take it from me."

Shizuru was answered by arms reaching around her and hands coming to rest on the small of her back. Not sensing any sign of Shizuru's arms, Natsuki drew back with a confused look on her face.

"Look up."

Green eyes traveled up from Shizuru's neck, up to her face; making eye contact.

"Higher."

Natsuki was greeted with the sight of the other girl's arms stretched high above her head. The beer was far out of her reach.

"I love being taller than my Natsuki."

Determined to get her beer, the shorter girl pushed Shizuru up against the wall behind them and stood on the tips of her toes. With her arms still around Shizuru's waist, the two were now face to face. Natsuki's breath was hot and thick on Shizuru's lips, and the blond could smell the alcohol. Shizuru toyed with the thought of becoming drunk off of Natsuki's breath.

Natsuki brought her arms up to Shizuru's wrists and trapped them both in just one of her hands. But, to her dismay; she couldn't reach any higher.

"S'not fair." Natsuki whispered, while burying her face in the crook of Shizuru's neck. "I jus want my beer."

Had they been in any other position; Shizuru would have felt guilty. However, Natsuki's breath was heavy on her neck, and it was all Shizuru could concentrate on.

Natsuki felt her arms grow weary and brought them down to Shizuru's sides; leaving a burning trail on Shizuru that the taller girl could feel; even through layers of clothes. Natsuki began to wrap her arms around Shizuru's waist and felt her take a sharp intake of breathe.

The dark haired girl giggled. "Ara ara… whats this? Ish Shizuru ticklish?"

Shiruzu pulled from Natsuki's grasp, face flushed. "No, I am not. And is Natsuki mocking me?"

"I would never." Natsuki answered, letting herself slump against the now vacant wall. "Now give me the beer."

"Maybe if Natsuki catches me." Shizuru answered with a wink.

And with that, the case was on. Natsuki chased the older girl all throughout the small apartment, running into almost everything in the process. Because of this, she was easily evaded. Shizuru was very confident in her ability to win, and hadn't even been touched by Natsuki since she freed herself earlier.

That was, until, Natsuki tripped on her own feet; sending both her and Shizuru to the floor. Shizuru was laying flat on her stomach, pressed firmly against the carpet.

"Natsuki? Are you injured?"

"No, s'okay. I'm fine."

Shizuru moved from underneath the drunk girls body and propped herself up on her elbows.

"I am glad."

Natsuki looked past Shizuru and saw the beer lying off in the distance. She got to her hands and knees and began to move towards it, only to be stopped by Shizuru.

Shizuru brought her hands to Natsuki's shoulders and pushed her down to sit beside her.

"Stay." She sighed. "I've never seen someone want a beer so badly."

"Well, if I can't have beer," Natsuki started. "then I will just have to tickle you instead."

Red eyes grew wide as Natsuki reached to her and ran hands all along the sides of her body. Writhing, and gasping for breath, Shizuru begged her to stop. Instead of complying, Natsuki brought herself closer to Shizuru. Hands soon made their way inside Shizuru's shirt, resting on the sides of her stomach. Shizuru felt her eyes close, becoming lost in her own world. Natsuki was now flushed, and her breath came in soft gasps on Shizuru's lips, causing her to stiffen.

Natsuki began to move her hands again, attempting to bring out laughter from the other girl.

"What s'matter? I thought you were ticklish?"

Her words were still laced with the scent of alcohol, sobering Shizuru up. She came back to her senses.

"I am not."

"Then why the moving and giggling…?"

Shizuru felt her face burn. "That was because I was happy to have Natsuki touching me out of her own free will."

"Are you not happy now? I'm still holding onto you."

Shizuru brought her eyes to Natsuki's. "Natsuki is drunk."

"I would have thought you would like this." Natsuki whispered, her hands roaming Shizuru's body.

Shizuru pushed Natsuki away, so softly that it could be considered half-hearted.

"It's different." She answered, now leaving her place on the ground.

"What? Sorry I'm not unconscious. It sheems you like fooling 'round with me better while I'm in that state."

Shizuru cringed. Her heart felt as if it had been stabbed by the sharpness of Natsuki's words. Feeling tears sting her eyes, she turned and began to walk towards the door of the apartment, pulling out her keys from a pocket in her overcoat.

"I am going home now. Have a good evening, Natsuki."

"No, no, wait! S'not what I meant." Natsuki began, stumbling after Shizuru.

"I think Natsuki has made her meaning quite clear."

Natsuki followed Shizuru outside and to Shizuru's car.

"If you leave, I will follow you."

Shizuru grimaced and pushed her keys into her door, slipping quickly inside of her vehicle. Natsuki pounded on her window.

"Please don't do this. I said I am sorry."

Shizuru turned to face Natsuki and, for the first time since the HiME festival; the younger girl saw tears.

"Don't come after me. Natsuki knows it is not safe to drive under the influence."

And with that, Shizuru sped off into the night, leaving Natsuki with her guilt.

* * *

Authors note: More to come. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of this.

* * *

Natsuki cursed under her breath. This was not how she wanted her evening to go. She was upset and overwhelmed; alcohol influencing her every move.

And now she found herself tumbling all over her small apartment, tearing up everything in an attempt to find the keys to her motorcycle.

"Aha!" She smiled, her fingers clutching tightly around the metal objects. "And now, to get Shizuru…"

* * *

Wind skidded violently across Natsuki's shoulders. She knew, better than most; that she was going too fast. But she was desperate to get to Shizuru as quickly as she could, so all common sense became an annoying buzz in the back of her head. Sticking to the back roads, Natsuki passed small houses covered by darkness; their inhabitants fast asleep.

It was past midnight.

The night was thick; it would have been easy for someone to lose their way. But Natsuki knew this road well; having been down it a million times before. This time, however; was under completely different circumstances.

Natsuki felt her stomach twist when, to her dismay; she realized that there was no blond haired girl sitting behind her. No arms wrapped tightly around her abdomen. No warmth passing from her back to her face; heating up her cheeks. Her stomach turned turbulent and she was forced to park at the side of the road; her insides on fire.

Sure that she deserved the pain; Natsuki kneeled over, preparing for the wave of sickness to pass through her. Time continued without giving any relief, so Natsuki reluctantly brought herself up off of the ground and began to look for the helmet she had tossed off earlier. Her eyes traveled around in the blackness of the night; emerald peering through curtains of dark, sweat touched hair.

Despite her hazy state; the intoxicated girl could faintly see the outline of a small, light colored car parked off in the distance. Positive it belonged to Shizuru; Natsuki soon became anxious. Desperate to sober up; she tried to dispel the alcohol in her system. Natsuki placed two fingers in her mouth, pushing them as far back as possible. Her attempt failed, however. She cursed her lack of a gag reflex and went to her motorcycle, pulling a small flashlight out of the side panel.

Deciding that she would be safer on foot, she started towards the car, a million scenarios coursing through her head. She neared the white piece; standing out of the blackness like a beacon. Natsuki turned the flashlight on and pointed it at the back window. The light passed through the small backseat and continued straight through the front; showing a person in the driver's seat. Realizing light was on them, the figure turned their head around, reveling a set of blood colored eyes.

"Shizuru!" yelled Natsuki. "Come out of the car, I need to talk to you!"

A front door eased open and Natsuki watched as long, thin legs brought themselves out of the car. The younger girl grinned and found herself thankful for every part of Shizuru's body; especially the parts that were now bringing her closer.

"Shizuru, I am so sorry-"

"- What do you think you're doing? I thought I had made it clear, I didn't want Natsuki to follow me."

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Natsuki said, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Of course! You know better than to drive drunk."

Natsuki was surprised by her answer. She had assumed Shizuru was angry about what was said less than an hour before, but as always; her main concern was for Natsuki's safety and well-being.

"Shizuru, that is not why you should be upset."

Red orbs disappeared behind eye lids.

"I would rather talk about this when you've sobered, Natsuki."

"What are you talking about? I'm not drunk anymore."

Shizuru's eyes snapped back opened, her eyebrows rising in amusement.

"Really now? I imagine you would have no problem walking in a straight line then."

Natsuki gulped, knowing full well that her body was still enslaved. Determined to appear in control, she straightened her back and began to move forward. After a few shaky steps, Natsuki's legs collapsed from underneath her.

"Eh, maybe I'm not so sober after all."

Shizuru smiled softly and came towards the grounded girl.

"Ara, is Natsuki alright?"

The dark haired girl reached out her hand and was brought to her feet.

With hands still clasped, Shizuru helped Natsuki to her car and sat her down in the passenger's seat.

"I'd love to prevent a potential accident. We can go back to my apartment? I would bring you back here first thing in the morning."

Natsuki felt her face flush.

"You've done so much, Shizuru. I've bothered you enough as is."

"I would not be able to sleep knowing Natsuki was driving under the influence. And besides…" Shizuru began, grasping the seatbelt and pulling it slowly across Natsuki's waist. "…you should know by now that taking care of such a cute girl is a pleasure; never a bother."

Natsuki grimaced. But, despite the outward appearance; she was relieved that Shizuru teased her, and couldn't help but hope that little to no damage had been done by her words.

Shizuru left Natsuki's side, only to emerge from the night a minuet later; helmet in hand.

"Couldn't leave this, could we?"

* * *

The ride was hard for Natsuki. The burning had left her stomach and now resided on the edges of her eyes. She was in a battle to remain conscious. Deciding she needed a distraction, she snuck a glance at the light haired girl. Shizuru had her focus fixed on the road in front of her; a slight frown gracing her features. Disheartened by the sight; Natsuki slumped in her seat and pressed her face against the cold window. Her breath was warm against the glass, causing it to fog. Sighing, she brought her slender fingers to the window and traced a cartoon face; it's frown matching the grim atmosphere.

"Drink this, water helps sober people up."

Natsuki took the cold glass and watched as Shizuru sat next to her.

"Hey, I was able to walk to the couch on my own," Natsuki said, a tint of smugness in her voice. "And I have more control of what I say-"

Shizuru's lips tightened.

"-I mean, I am not slurring anymore…"

Red eyes turned glossy; causing Natsuki to mentally berate herself. She grasped the glass of water tightly and began to drink; letting the glaciers touch her lips. She wished that the ice would freeze her mouth; leaving her unable to speak.

"I am sure Natsuki is tired. I assume you remember where my room is?"

Natsuki gave a slight nod and headed off in the direction of Shizuru's bedroom; her feet still slightly shaky.

* * *

Light eased through the window and rested on Natsuki's eyelids; causing the young girl to wake. She lifted herself up and took in her surroundings. As she scanned the place; she began to feel a slight pressure inside of her head. Within moments; what started as a subtle headache had turned into a brain splitting migraine. Positive that Shizuru had some form of medication to help her; Natsuki brought herself out of bed.

The world outside of the bedroom was dimly lit and quiet. With a pounding head; Natsuki dragged her feet through the lonely hallway and into the kitchen. As expected; her companion was seated at the table; drinking tea.

"Hey, Shizuru… do you have anything to help with headaches?"

"Ara," The blond frowned. "Does Natsuki have a hangover?"

"No, Shizuru. I just take pain medication for fun."

Shizuru smiled slightly and rose from her seat. Natsuki watched Shizuru during her search; noticing sadness and fatigue in her red eyes. To most, Shizuru seemed completely fine. But Natsuki knew her better, and knew what to look out for. She knew her words had hurt the honey haired girl deeply.

Feelings of guilt and self loathing entered Natsuki, mixing with the pain in her skull.

As if on queue, Shizuru took Natsuki's hand and placed two small pills on her palm.

* * *

Hours had passed and the events of the night before had yet to be spoken of. The sadness in Shizuru's eyes was still present, and the guilt was still in Natsuki's.

With some difficulty, the younger girl had convinced Shizuru to follow her apartment; claiming that she still may be an unsafe driver.

In reality, Natsuki was now completely sober and fully capable of operating safely. But she knew that if she didn't press Shizuru to open up to her, the whole ordeal would be brushed off; the topic wholly avoided.

The two started off in Shizuru's car and, for the first time; Natsuki was able to observe her friend while she was behind the wheel. Pride silently swelled in Natsuki's chest when she realized how well Shizuru handled driving.

"Oi, Shizuru…" Natsuki started, desperate to break the silence between them. "You're not that bad of a driver after all..."

They reached Natsuki's motorcycle and the biker exited the car.

"But you could be even better if you had been taught by a professional like me."

"Are we going to talk about this?"

"I do not know what Natsuki is talking about."

Said girl sighed and tilted her head backwards; the wall pressing hard against her skull.

"We've been friends for a while now, right?"

"I like to think so, yes."

"And we've been through a lot, haven't we?"

"Yes, Natsuki. Why these questions?"

"Have I ever given you a reason to not trust me?"

"No, you've never been anything but trustworthy…"

"Then why all the secrets? Why don't you trust me with your emotions?"

Shizuru remained silent. Natsuki didn't need to hear her answer, though. It had been a rhetorical question.

For the first time in a long time, the younger girl felt like crying.

"I know why, Shizuru." Natsuki started; her voice unsteady. "It's because of times like last night. I'm sure it seems as if I don't respect or value your feelings at all."

With a burning throat, Natsuki left the living room and brought herself to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water in an attempt to ease her aching. She quickly finished and sat the cup down; letting her hands rest against the tile near by sink. Its touch was cool, and shot a small shiver down her body.

Natsuki took a second to calm herself and walked back into the living room. On her way, however, something caught her eye. She neared the couch that Shizuru was seated at and picked up the object.

"This is what I wanted so desperately last night." Started Natsuki, holding out the bottle of beer to Shizuru. "You can have it now."

Their hands touched momentarily.

"And you won't fight me for it?"

"No. After all, I gave it up in exchange for chasing after you."

"Natsuki could have stayed here."

"No, I couldn't have." The dark haired girl sat down next to Shizuru. "I could not let you go after a night like that."

"I do not see why it mattered so much."

A smile graced Shizuru's lips, but the happiness didn't reach her eyes. Her sight was downcast; she was staring at the bottle resting on her lap, held in place by her slim hands. Natsuki followed her gaze and reached out, taking the beer from her fingers. She then placed the alcohol on the floor by their feet and filled its old home with her own hands.

"It did matter."

"Do you even remember what it is that you did?"

Natsuki felt her face flush. She tore her sights from their laced hands and searched Shizuru's face. She had always had a great memory, which had a tendency to come back and hurt her. Especially at times like this.

"If I remember correctly…" Natsuki began, unlinking their hands. "You kept the drink from me, and…"

Shizuru visibly stiffened.

"…and I made a jerk out of myself."

Silence fell over the two; awkward and overbearing.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

"Natsuki has nothing to apologize-"

"Yes, yes I do. I hurt you-"

"Who is to say I didn't deserve it? After all… what you said was-"

Natsuki brought her hands up to Shizuru's shoulders, forcing her to face her; and rendering her speechless.

"Yesterday…" Natsuki began; her voice barely a whisper. "Did I touch you like this?"

Shizuru could only nod.

Natsuki dropped her hands back down to Shizuru's and brought them up slowly; mirroring the movements from the night before.

"And like this?"

"Yes." Answered Shizuru, her voice breathy.

Natsuki wrapped her arms around the blond and brought them closer; feeling Shizuru's warmth all over, even in the places covered by her leather suit. She then tilted her head down and pressed her face against Shizuru's neck, her lips resting against the sensitive skin.

"And this?" She whispered. Every word caused lips to brush against Shizuru's flesh; forming soft kisses.

Shizuru's hands came up and threaded through Natsuki's hair; holding her in place.

"Mm…" Natsuki started in a teasing tone. "Have I left you speechless?"

The red eyed girl tightened her grip and felt Natsuki smile against her neck.

"I guess that answers it."

The younger girl lowered herself down and began to kiss Shizuru's exposed collar bone. The smile she wore broadened when she realized that Shizuru was not only breathing heavily, but also moaning softly. Encouraged by the reaction; Natsuki positioned herself even lower, trailing kisses dangerously near Shizuru's breasts.

Red eyes snapped open in shock. Shizuru untangled herself from Natsuki and left her place on the couch; visibly shaken.

"Why are you doing this?"

Green eyes turned wide with surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"It isn't the end of the world," Shizuru began, referring to the HiME festival. "And I am positive I haven't seen Natsuki drink anything alcoholic."

"Shizuru…"

Natsuki rose to her feet and started toward Shizuru; who had backed herself up against a wall.

"Why do you continue to torment me?"

"Why do you continue to reject me? Have your feelings for me changed?"

Shizuru looked incredulous.

"Do not be ridiculous."

"Then why won't you let me touch you?"

"Natsuki has no reason to! You made your feelings clear all those years ago. None of those actions are what you want. Not with me."

"If that was the case, why would I initiate them?" Natsuki brought herself closer, her body pressing against Shizuru's. She reached up to the taller girls' neck and brought her face down; leaving almost no space between them. "I've kissed you before, Shizuru. And I will do it again."

Natsuki closed the distance between them and pressed her lips firmly against Shizuru's.

She parted her lips and let her tongue trace Shizuru's mouth; amazed by its softness.

But the blond remained motionless.

Discouraged, Natsuki drew back. "Why won't you kiss me?"

"Why Natsuki would want me to-?"

Natsuki silenced her with her lips, kissing her again. "Please, kiss me back."

Natsuki felt her knees buckle as Shizuru finally returned her physical affection. Her kiss was soft, and gentle. Loving. It was just how she remembered it.

The rest of the world blurred as the two kissed; the joining of their mouths becoming increasingly more frantic with each passing second. Years of pent up passion and desire had finally been released; leaving them both out of breath.

Shizuru was especially affected. Moments before; she had been completely devastated. Her heart broke once again. But she now found herself pushed up against a wall, being feverishly kissed by the woman she loved. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt Natsuki's hands reaching inside of her shirt; her fingertips dancing on the bare skin of her stomach.

To both of their surprise, Shizuru broke the kiss.

"Is this your way of showing me pity?"

"Idiot, no!" Natsuki exclaimed, pulling away from Shizuru. "Don't you get it by now?"

Forest green eyes searched crimson.

"Kissing you gives me a kind of intoxication drugs and alcohol could never compare to. And even after all this time; you're still my most important person, Shizuru."

Natsuki took Shizuru's hand in her own.

"I am finally brave enough to love you."

Shizuru smiled and, for the first time in years; her happiness was visible in her blood stained eyes.

* * *

Authors note: Not too pleased with the outcome. Hope you all enjoy it, though.

I owe a bunch of you so much. You guys have supported me, more than you will ever know.

By the way, music really inspired me with this fic.

Both "Strange and Beautiful" by Aqualung and "#1 Crush" by Garbage remind me of Shizuru.

While "X&Y" by Coldplay reminds me of Natsuki.

Check them out, you won't be disappointed.


End file.
